The Machine Without A Name
by cybergothXD
Summary: After spending a few days at the Powell Estate, the only technology there is at best a microwave, so Rose asks the Doctor to take her to somewhere much more advanced...tenrose pretty much fluff


The Machine Without A Name

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Doctor Who apart from the DVD Box set, a poster and 2 books :D

A/N: More RoseTen stuff. I can't help it! I hated the ending of Doomsday! They should have stayed together forever!

"So Rose Tyler, where to now?" The Doctor asked as he leapt around the control room pressing various buttons and dials.

They had just come back to the Tardis from visiting The Powell Estate to wish Jackie a happy birthday. Rose said she couldn't miss that. So the Doctor had complied, however he was very glad to be back on his ship again.

"Oh I dunno…take me somewhere as different from Earth as you can get…with lots of high-tech stuff as well, the most high-tech thing I've seen these past few days is a microwave" She said wryly, commenting on her mother's incapability with technology.

The Doctor beamed at Rose, gazing at her for a moment longer than necessary which made Rose's heart shudder and thud harder in her chest. The Doctor tore his eyes away from hers and appeared to have come to a conclusion.

"All right then, I know just the place…" He said, and with a lot of whirring and falling over and falling over again as they tried to stand up the Tardis came to a halt.

Rose smiled at the Doctor with anticipation and ran over to the door and stepped outside. The Doctor heard a gasp and a delighted cry and smiled at her reaction, glad to have pleased her. He headed out after her, closing the door with a soft click behind him.

He linked his fingers with hers naturally and looked around. It was as beautiful as when he had last been here.

They were standing on a cloud of pink gas it seemed like. Pink gas that was solid Rose thought, as she jumped up and down to test it out. Yup, definitely solid.

The sky was filled with thick ribbons of vibrant colours, twisting and changing in mid-air, there was not a patch of empty space, it was the most amazing sky Rose had ever seen.

The Doctor leant down and whispered in her ear. "If you think this is good, you should see it as the sun sets. But I have something else to show you, follow me" and with that he tugged on her hand and they began walking over the pink cloud and to a place where there were lots of people gathered.

Well they weren't exactly people Rose realised, more an assortment of aliens from anywhere and everywhere in the galaxy. All gathered here to see this one thing. Rose craned her neck as she fought to see over the sea of heads.

The Doctor knew exactly what it was, he had been here before and it had helped him in more ways than one. He shouldered his way to the front, clinging to Rose's hand. He showed his "identification" and led Rose into a dimly lit room.

"Rose Tyler, may I introduce the most amazing machine that has ever been created…well….that the Time Lords didn't create anyway. This is the…in fact it doesn't have a name, because there isn't really any words to describe it."

"What does it do?" Rose asked curiously.

"I'll show you" The Doctor murmured and led her to a silver chair in the middle of a huge arc made of blue metal. Rose sat down, albeit a little nervously as the Doctor told her where to put her hands.

The Doctor looked around, making sure that they were alone, he didn't want anyone else to see this.

"Right Rose, in a minute I want you to close your eyes and let this machine do its magic alright?"

"OK…if you're sure about this"

"Oh I am don't you worry"

Rose smiled at the Doctor briefly, letting him know she trusted him and closed her eyes.

The Doctor waited a few moments and pointed a remote control at a gigantic screen covering one of the walls of the room.

It flickered on and the Doctor caught his breath.

On the screen was Rose and The Doctor…and…oh my god the Doctor thought, they were kissing. Not just a peck on the cheek either, they were…to put it bluntly, snogging each other's faces off.

The Doctor blushed as he felt his own body display his reaction to this scene. He was thankful Rose had her eyes closed for now. Without a word the Doctor switched the screen off.

"OK Rose, You can open your eyes now" The Doctor called, watching as Rose climbed off of the machine.

"Nothing happened, what was it supposed to have done?" she asked, confused.

The Doctor smiled.

"Something did happen Rose, that machine was meant to display the user's deepest and greatest desire at that moment in time…on that screen over there" He pointed and watched as Rose blushed red as she thought about what the Doctor could have seen.

"What…" She gulped nervously, "What did you see?" She asked, not sounding offended at all the Doctor was thankful for.

The Doctor had been waiting for this moment for years, he had always loved Rose Tyler, he shouldn't have done, he tried to block it out at first but that just felt as though he was tearing his hearts out. He couldn't cope with the pain that that was causing him. But he never thought that she would feel the same…after all, he was an alien he thought bitterly. But now he knew differently, turns out she wants the same thing he does. The Doctor felt so happy…more so than he had felt since the Time War. It threatened to spill over as he gazed into Rose's smouldering brown eyes. She loved him!

The Doctor smiled at her and lifted his hand to her cheek, noting her ragged breathing with satisfaction.

"How about I show you?" He asked softly, and without stopping to wait for her answer he placed his lips on hers. Emotions flooded him as all his senses were concentrated on the softness and warmth of Rose's lips. She opened her mouth granting him access to deepen their kiss. Soon it became a mixture of sharp breaths, warmth, wetness and deep down in both of them, insatiable love and desire. They pressed their bodies closer and closer until there was no air left between them.

Suddenly there was a cough as one of the guards came into the room. Their time was up. The guard looked embarrassed as he watched this couple kiss passionately. He became even more embarrassed when they burst out in hysterical laughter. They both didn't know why but they found this situation incredibly funny. They ran out laughing.

Their laughter died as they got back to the Tardis, they were so caught up in each other there wasn't any time for laughter. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Now it's time for you to review! The only way I can get better is if you do! I will worship you forever if you do! It doesn't take much but it means such a lot:D thanks xxx


End file.
